TwiMoonLipsDawn
by Lena.xoxo
Summary: What happens after Breaking Dawn. In Jacob's point-of-view. chapter two is where it starts getting good. please, please review the chapters,, it honestly means a lot to me. xoxo smileyface
1. Birthday

Today is Nessie's 6th birthday. Although its just her 6th birthday, she looks more of a 16 year old. Alice was being Alice and decorated every square inch of the house. But I got to admit, the midget did an awesome job. Nessie loved it, and was smiling the whole time. Which only made me smile too. A lot of things had happened over the past years. Charlie proposed to Sue last fall, and are now engaged. The wedding is actually in just about two weeks. Over the past few years, I grew even closer to Nessie. Renesmee is my life now. If anything were to happen to her, I would kill myself. No joke. There's no other person on this planet that could compare to how wonderful she is. Nessie is maturing a lot. She actually got her period about two years ago. Her body was the size of a twelve year old. None of us thought that she would go through having her period, because she was half vampire. So Bella never thought she would really need to explain it to Nessie. I'm glad Sam said I had to do double shifts that day, it must have been awkward. Bella told me the next day privately what happened. Carlise has a theory that even when her body stops aging, she would still be able to have a baby because blood would still be flowing through her body, and so she would still have the monthly cycle. Anyways, as shes getting older I'm starting to notice how beautiful she is. Her hair is about up to her waist. The same color as Edward's, with beautiful curls. Her eyelashes are long and thick, she didn't need to wear any mascara. She had a perfect heart shaped face. Her eyes were big, and the same amazing milky brown Bella's used to be. Everything about her was perfect. I could not find any flaws. She was so beautiful.

"Bye Jake." Charlie said, interrupting my thinking. While walking out the front door. He and Sue were the last guests to leave the party.

"Bye Charlie." I called.

Everyone started cleaning up everything. We were all done in just a few minutes.

"Im getting tired." Nessie said while yawning. "Thanks Alice, the party was amazing! Today was so much fun. Goodnight everyone."

She turned to me and hugged me. Man, did that feel good.

"Thanks for my present. I'll keep it on all the time." I got her a silver bracelet, with a wooden werewolf that i carved, just like the one I gave Bella.

"Do you pinky promise?" I asked sarcastically. About three years ago, she made me a present, and I said i would keep it forever. She made me pinky promise I would.

"I pinky promise." She laughed, and rapped her pinky around mine. "Night Jake."

"Goodnight Nessie. Happy birthday."

She turned around and climbed up the stairs to her room. Edward and Bella went back to their cottage. Rosalie and Emmett were watching TV. Alice and Jasper were talking to each other on the couch. Esme and Carlisle were reading books in the living room. So I decided it was a good time for me to start heading out back to my house. I got up from the couch, and walked out the door. I started running into the trees, taking off my clothing and tying them to the little string on my ankle. It was easy phasing now. Almost as easy as breathing. I ran home, it was much faster running werewolf than running in my human form. I thought about Nessie as I ran. I got home and phased back human. I walked up the stairs and opened the front door. Billy went over to Charlie's house after he left Nessie's birthday. I went into my room and plopped down on my bed. Whatever im doing, i can't stop thinking about Nessie. How smart she is, how good she always smells, how creative she is, how loving she is, how beautiful she is. The list goes on and on. I can't hold back any longer. Every little touch from her sends electric currents through me. I need to start taking action. Im going to tell her about my imprinting. I fell asleep, planning how I would tell her without her getting creeped out.


	2. Imprinted

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID, it was the Clearwaters.

"Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Hey Jake, its Seth."

"Why the hell are you calling me at 6 a.m.?" I asked lazily.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Do you enjoy annoying me?"

"Nah, I just find it slightly entertaining when your irritated. But seriously. Sam wanted me to tell you since your taking today off, your doing double shifts tomorrow."

I called Sam yesterday night to ask if I can have today off from patrolling with the pack, so I can tell Nessie about my imprinting. He said he had to think about it.

"Fine."

Was all I said and hung up the phone. I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out, I got dressed and grabbed my car keys from the kitchen table. I decided I needed more time to think, so I'm taking the car instead of running werewolf. I opened the door to my old Rabbit, and started driving towards the Cullens.

Edward and Bella said they think of me as part of the family, same with Carlise and Esme. The others really don't mind me being over a lot, I actually am kind of friends with all of the blood suckers. Blondie and I still don't really talk to each other that much, but our insults towards each other became a little more for a joke than to hurt the other persons feelings. Renesmee and I are best friends. I'm not sure if her feelings towards me, are the same as my feelings towards her. I'm afraid if she thinks of me as her brother more than her lover.

At night yesterday, I was thinking of ways to tell her. I don't want her to get creeped out. I kept thinking but nothing came up. I had no plan what so ever for how I could tell her, so I'm just going with the flow. I mean what happens, happens. If she doesn't "like" me the same way I "like" her, we'd still be best friends, right? Or would she think everything would be just to awkward to continue a friendship.

I pulled up into the driveway, and walked towards the front door. I didn't need to knock or anything anymore, so I just opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey Jacob." Bella said.

"Hey Bells."

"Aren't you supposed to be running with the pack right now?"

"Yeah, but Sam said today I had the day off, so I'm just going to hangout with Nessie."

"Cool, shes upstairs in her room."

"Is it OK if me and her go for walk outside."

"Sure, go ahead."

I went up the stairs, and up to her room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Her voice was beautiful. Listening to it is like listening to the most beautifulest song you have ever heard.

I opened the door to her room, and there she was laying on her bed with headphones in her ears. She looked up to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Jake!" She said, getting up from her bed. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her face looked amazing. I could stare at her for a million years, and still think shes the most interesting thing on this planet.

"H-hey." I stuttered, my cheeks probably going red. " Do you want to go for a walk to the pond?" I smiled.

"Sure!"

We walked down the stairs, and out the backdoor. Chatting the whole ways we made it to the pond in about five minutes. I layed down on the grass with my hands behind my head. She sat on the grass next to me.

"Ness, could I tell you something?" I asked, looking up at her face.

"Sure." She said immediately.

I layed there for a couple minutes still staring at her. Crap, I couldn't figure out how to start.

"What Jake?"

I took a deep breath. I sat up straight. Still looking into her eyes, I leaned slowly into her face. For a second she looked completly confused, than she closed her eyes and started leaning into me also really slow. My hand against the side of her face. I closed my eyes, and filled the gap between our faces. My lips meeting hers, moving in small steady patterns. The feeling that I was having was unbelievable. Than suddenly her hands were tangled in my hair, her body moving closer to mine, her lips moving like fierce lions against mine. I was kissing her back with so much intensity that it should be illegal, but then I remembered I had to explain. Slowly, unwillingly, i pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, with a tiny hint of panic.

"Not at all, your actually really good at it," I smiled. "but I do need to tell you something."

"What, tell me."

"OK, so try to follow me as best as you can." She nodded, and with that I explained everything.

"Do you see now, Nessie? Before you were born I was a blind man, but when you were born, the first glimpse I saw of your face it was like I saw the sun for the first time. You mean everything to me. My world revolves around you. I love you, and I want to know how you feel about me."

With that, she started kissing me. I was kissing her back, bewildered. She moved her lips, up my jaw to my ear.

"I love you too." She whispered, and pulled away. I smiled at her and she smiled back.


	3. She Loves Me

She loved me. That was all that was going through my head as me and her walked

at a slow human pace to the house hand in hand.

"You know, im glad you told me this. It explains a lot." she said slowly, biting

her lip. Shes so much like Bella sometimes.

"What do you mean?" She was silent for a minute.

"When im not with you, I feel broken. Whenever you have to leave to go home or

run with the pack, you rip apart of me and take it with you. When me and you are

together I feel like one whole. Im actually glad you imprinted on me, it makes

me feel like im yours." she said looking down at the ground the whole time, her

cheeks burning red. I slid my hand under her chin to pull her face up, so my

eyes could look into hers.

"You are mine." I moved my hands to each side of her face and this time it was

her who started this small passionate kiss, as she pressed her lips against

mine.

We started again, walking to the house. I held the back door open for her as she

walked in. Thats a charming move, right? I saw it on some movie one day.

"Can Bella and I have a small talk with you Jacob?" Edward said from the dining

room in a calm voice. Damnit, was I still thinking about everything that

happened when I walked in?

"Sure." I walked to the dining room, while Nessie stayed where she was at. I

took a seat across from where Bella and Edward were sitting.

"Why didn't you tell us what you were planning to tell her, before you told

her?" Bella asked. I muffled my laugh.

"Would it have made a difference if I did?"

"Shes only six years old." Edward cut in.

"Yeah, but her body and mind are of a 17 year old. Shes smarter than most adults

I know."

"Im not allowing this, not right now."

"Edward, you just don't want your little girl to grow up to fast. Yeah its been

fast, but she is already grown up. She loves me too, and I think you already

know that." There was a long break of silence.

"Fine" He got up from the table and went to his piano.


End file.
